As Sweet As Dumplings
by umi amano
Summary: Sweet Dumplings..yum! Anko's favorite! Will Kakashi discover his feelings for her and be willing to take the place of that sweet treat? read to find out! kakashiXanko
1. Chapter 1

Wow! Im on a roll here! This is, i think, my 6th fic here! WOW! Thanks to everyone who've read and revieved my fics! You guys are so great! Another pairing I support is kakashi X Anko so I decided to make a fic especially for them!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Farmwork?**

**

* * *

**

It was raining cats in dogs in Konoha. No one dared to come out and meet this angry typhoon, not even the naughty Naruto and thetroublesome Konohamaru. Hatake Kakashi was staring outside the window. He was lying on his bed in his lonely apartment. His apartment was just like any other ninja's apartment. It just provided him with the things he needed in order to live. Today was an exceptionally boring day. Their missions were off due to the weather. Suddenly, a knock from the door broke this annoying silence. Kakashi wasn't used to silence. It figures. With loud students such as Naruto and Sakura, who would get used to this silence? He got up and lazily answered the door. There he saw a familiar face. The familiar spiky hair and fish net shirt. It was none other than Mitarashi Anko, the jounin who loved sweet dumplings.

"What's with the long face?" she asked. Kakashi just shrugged as Anko entered his room. She sat on the edge of his bed. "What do you want?" he lamely asked. "Wow..." she said with a somewhat awed tone." You're really in a bad mood today, huh?". "Not really" he replied " It's just the weather". "It figures." she replied with a smile on her face. She looked outside the window, staring at the cold droplets of water falling from the sky. " It's been sometime sincea typhoon invaded this village...".Anko looked back at Kakashi, who had his arms crossed. He now had his back flat against the wall. He was looking at her intently and she noticed it. " Oh alright, alright" she said with fits of laughter billowing from her. " Tsunade-sama sent me here to inform you about your next mission. This mission's integrated with Gai, Asuma and Kurenai's team as it is such a huge work. It's farmwork, Hatake. Also, the hokage-sama said that you jounins will also join in this mission. It means that you will also work with your corresponding teams."

Kakashi shot her a surprised look. Sure, they experienced farmwork before. But, jounins are gonna join in too? _What is Tsunade-sama thinking? Kakashi thought. _" Any other details?" Kakashi calmly said. "You will all assemble at Nishikikouji's Farm tomorrow at 7 am. I'll also be there, to make sure you jounins do your work. And please Kakashi, even once, DONT BE LATE...". She stressed out the last statement. Kakashi chuckled. " Fine, fine.." At that, Anko stood up, waved goodbye and went home. Kakashi sat on his bed and sighed. _Tomorrow's gonna be a long and tiring day..._


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you, dear reader, for reading my 6th fic! I appreciate it so much!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Big Fat Liar**

**

* * *

**

" Darn it.. " Sakura mumbled "WHERE IS HE?". "God knows why he's late..." Sasuke added. "He always does this.. i think im getting used to it..". "Well, im not!" Naruto retorted "I could still be eating cup noodles right now!". " Baka... " Sasuke mumbled. Despite yesterday's weather, the sun was now shining brightly, smiling at the hardworking villagers of Konoha. Nishikikouji's farm was perfectly alive, with all the farm animals and the fresh plants in it. Everyone was there; except for Kakashi. Suddenly, a powerful breeze stormed out and with a poof, Kakashi aarived with a special jounin by his side. " SENSEI!". Kakashi scratched the back of his head as a bead of sweatdrop appeared on his head. " I was.. ehrmm.. lost in the highway of life..." "LIAR!". Anko giggled, seeing the wacky team 7. Everybody looked at her, including Kakashi, which made her blush. " Eh?" Anko said "Well... i'll tell you the truth..."

FLASHBACK

Kakashi was still dozing off. He slept late and of course, he would wake up late. He was dreaming of the Icha Icha Paradise's contents. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion at the feet of his bed and he woke up. He scratched his head and rubbed his eyes. He saw Anko standing at the feet of his bed, with a very serious look engraved on her face. She had her arms crossed and she was tapping her feet. Kakashi scratched his head. " I knew it.. " Anko said, fang appearing and a vein about to pop. " YOU SLEPT LATE, YOU IRRESPONSIBLE FOOL AND NOW YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE LATE AGAIN!". " Gomen nasai!" Kakashi said, bowing. He had to do this... or he's dead meat. Anko has a temper problem and he doesn't want to mess with that.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kakashi sighed with embarrassment as Sakura and Naruto laughed their hearts out. Sasuke was also laughing, judging by the smirk he had on his face. Anyway, all of them moved forward to the middle of the farm to meet up with Gai, Asuma and Kurenai's group.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh no! The past chapter was a very short one! Gomen nasai! I will make it up to you! I'll make this chapter long! please continue reading! ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Of Milk, Eggs, Grass, Pork, Plants and Poo**

**

* * *

**

Anko assigned all the teams their corresponding tasks. Gai's team gets to weed the garden. Asuma's team gets to harvest the fruits. Kurenai's team gets to feed the animals and Kakashi's team gets to rake the poo (Yep! RAKE THE POO!). Kakashi was doing his job earnestly, as Anko was watching him with deadly glares. Sakura felt the urge to puke, but kept it to herself. She didn't want to let Sasuke see her puking. Naruto was complaining in one way or another while Sasuke was just doing his job... even though he's deeply disgusted. " WHY ARE WE DOING THIS?" Naruto bellowed " WHY IS THAT WOMAN DOING THIS TO US?". "If you mean Tsunade-sama.." Anko replied. " She just wants to help the villagers of Konoha..". "YEAH RIGHT!" Naruto blurted out. " HOW DOES SUFFOCATING IN POO SMELL HELP US, THEN?". "Just be quiet you idiot and do your job." Sasuke calmly said. Sakura blushed and was looking at Sasuke with starry eyes. " You should learn from Sasuke-kun's example, Naruto!" Sakura said. Kakashi was mysteriously silent. Kakashi coughed. "Is something wrong?" Anko worriedly asked. Kakashi looked at her with a bead of sweatdrop hanging on his head. " I think im running out of potable air..." he replied as he coughed his lungs out. Anko giggled as Sakura tapped Kakashi's back.

" Chouji, don't you dare eat the harvest.." Asuma said as he looked at his fat student, who is prominently looking at the juicy fruits they were picking. Shikamaru sighed at the sight of his best friend. " This is so troublesome...". "Everything's troublesome to you, you lazy bum.." Ino pointed out as she stood and stretched her hands. Her knees were numbnow from constantly sitting and bending. " Quit resting Ino and stretch your lazy butt in here.." Shikamaru said.Ino's eyes were fiery. "NANDESNE!". Shikamaru knew that if he didn't run, he would die. He ran, sweating, as Inochased him. "IM SORRY INO! IDIDN'T MEAN IT!"

"Err.. sensei?" came TenTen's almost laughing voice. "Something's on your head". Gai was wearing a traditional gardening hat worn by the old ladies (You know... that straw hat with the cloth on it?). Neji and TenTen were both keeping themselves from laughing. Lee and Gai were both wearing the stupid hats. " This is the exemplification of youth power my dear students!" Gai replied, with the usual sparkling teeth and the thumbs-up sign. " This will keep you from unwanted tanning!". Lee clapped at his sensei's statement. " Bravo, Sir Gai!". _What these two need is a quiet room in the mental __hospital... Neji thought_

" Err... Kiba-san... its getting itchy in here" Hinata said in a softspoken way. They were feeding the chickens, goats, horses, cows, sheeps, pigs and dogs. Unfortunately, they were surrounded by tall grass which made their skin very itchy. " Oh?" Kiba said. Kiba was used to the wild so he didn't really mind it. " You feed the pigs, Hinata-chan. They're in the barn. You won't get itchy there. I'll feed the chickens for you.". Hinata clapped her hands and smiled. " Arigato! Kiba-san!". Hinata ran to the barn to feed the little piggies. Kiba treated and sees Hinata as a very kind sister. That's why he's really bound to protect her. Shino was silently feeding the cows. It's tail almost hit his body but he always evaded. Kurenai was also there, feeding the fuzzy sheep.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for the reviews, minna!

**Morningstripe: **actually its potable.. but nonetheless.. thanks for bringing that up! I'll try to make more fun chapters! also, thanks for pointing out errors.. i think i type too fast that causes this... ehhhee

**Blissful Twilight:** Thanks for the tip! I actually do that sometimes, you know. I'll try to imply that in my next chappie!

Again, THANK YOU!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Ninjas in a Barn?**

**

* * *

**

Everybody finished their work. Anko allowed them to take a break. Naruto tried to catch Sakura's attention, who in turn, was staring at the Uchiha. Sasuke was lying beside Kakashi, under a shady tree. Kakashi was reading his book, Icha Icha Paradise. Anko was busily staring at the sky, staring at the white clouds. _I remember that day quite well... Anko thought. I never thought I'd be one of my sensei's greatest enemies..._

FLASHBACK

It was a sunny day. Orochimaru, and his student, Mitarashi Anko, have just finished training. They were now on a break, in the wide grassy fields. Orochimaru was staring at the sky and the clouds with such delight. Anko was a child back then. She doesn't find the clouds that interesting, except for animal shapes. " Sensei?" A little voice said. " What's with the clouds? Why do you like it so much?". "Hmmm... well..." It was more of a hiss. It came from her sly teacher. " When i see the clouds floating, its like I'm counting the days that passes by. Someday, I'll own Konoha and someday.. I'll own those clouds...". Anko didn't understand her sensei's statement. She was still innocent. She still doesn't know things. " Bring me up with you once you take over the world ok?".. these were her mindless words...

END OF FLASHBACK

Anko was still staring at the sky, clueless on why she remembered that pitiful scene. She was so stupid then. " Still thinking about that day?". It came from a male voice. Anko turned her back and saw a smiling Kakashi. Kakashi looked at the sky. "How did you know about that?" Anko asked. She doesn't recall telling him that. " You told me that once...when we were still chuunins.." Kakashi replied. "Did I really?". At that, Anko smirked and looked at the sky. " I don't recall telling you that, Hatake..."

At last, break time was over. Anko stood on a rock to clearly see everyone. She had just received a call from Tsunade. That call was very surprising... just like the message she gave. "Please listen everyone. Tsunade-sama just called". Anko looked at everyone and continued her statement. "It seems like yesterday's typhoon will be coming back later this afternoon. Several ANBU members told her about it. And because of that, she ordered all of us to sleep in this farm's barn. She already informed the owners and they agreed." Gasps were heard everywhere. Murmurs flooded the place.

"Anko-sensei!" came the shrill voice of Yamanaka Ino. "We will sleep in one barn? Together with the boys?". "Yes, im afraid we will.." Anko replied. Then came Ino's sparkling eyes. She'll sleep in one place with Sasuke. The others, hearing this was the Hokage's order, were forced to do it without complain. After that moment, everyone felt tiny droplets of water hit their face. The typhoon was arriving! Everyone ran to the barn, not caring about the boy/girl thing anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Again, thanks for the reviews and comments guys! I love you all!

**Morningstripe:**Thanks for always reviewing this fic! It means so much to me!

**shukumei6: **Thanks for the undying support!

To all those who've add me on their favorites list and author alerts list, THANK YOU!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sleep... talk?**

**

* * *

**

It was 7:00 pm. The Konoha Ninjas had just finished eating dinner served to them by the Farm owners. They were now spreading individual haystacks comfortable enough for them to sleep into. " Sleep beside me, akamaru.. " came the husky voice of Kiba. "Ok, listen up". Anko stood on a roped pile of haystack for everyone to see her. " At exactly 6:00 am, we will all pack up and go back to Konoha. We will all be reporting to Tsunade-sama. Do I make myself clear?". All the ninjas and jounins nodded.

"Also.. " she added. Tsunade-sama has given us tomorrow as a day off. That means there'll be nomissions nor chores for you whatsoever." Shikamaru stood up quickly which made the other nins surprised. He gaped at Anko. "Does that mean...my mom can't boss me around tomorrow? Like cleaning the floor?". Anko and everybody else laughed. It's not everyday that you see Nara Shikamaru act like this."Yes.. that's absolutely right. Your families have been informed about this." Anko replied in between fits of laughter. Shikamaru sat, hiding a very wide grin. Anko, mysteriously, turned to Kakashi. As always, his eyes were glued at his beloved Icha Icha Paradise. Anko really didn't understand what Kakashi saw in a book full of.. well.. stuff!

In a matter of hours, the dark silhouette covered the sky. Simply speaking, it was night time. Some of the exhausted ninjas, including Ino, Sakura, Lee, Kiba and Shino were now lying on their hay stacks. Gai, Asuma, Kurenai and Anko were also asleep. As for the others, they were probably outside, admiring the twinkling stars. Kakashi, up to this hour, was still reading his book. _Damn.. Kakashi thought... Jiraiya made a damn good effort to write this book... _

Beads of sweat covered Anko's face. She entered a white place in her dreams. She wandered, thinking of what will happen next. Suddenly, her sensei showed himself. Orochimaru, the snake like vermin of her past. He was walking towards her, his hands full of deep red blood. His long tongue quivered as he walked towards her. There was even a hint of blood in his face, right beside his mouth. Anko wanted to run and hide but her body didn't move. It didn't obey her command. " Anko... finally... we meet again..". These words echoed throughout that moment. Anko stood in fear. Fear of death. Fear of blood. Fear of Orochimaru...

" N-no... d-dont...". "Anko, wake up..". "N-no... NO!". Kakashi shaked Anko's body ahrder. He heard her mutter words such as no, dont, get away from me, etc. Anko's eyes opened instantly. She sat there, sweating. She had a nightmare. Good thing Kakashi woke her up or else, she might have died of shock. " Are you ok? Is something wrong?". Kakashi looked at her in a seemingly weird but worried look. He miraculously dropped his book just to wake her up. " Im.. im ok" Anko muttered "It's just a stupid dream, that's all..." She weakly smiled at him, hoping he won't see through her lie.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all the reviews minna! I highly appreciate it! Thanks for reading my stories, by the way! I'm glad to see my effort really pays off! I hope you're enjoying reading this! Also, sorry for the late update! School work's killing me and my phone's dial tone goes off anytime it wants! DARN! 00

Chapter 6: A Walk To Remember 

"Hey…are you really alright?" Kakashi asked in a hushed but worried tone. " You really don't look so good….". Anko's face was paler than anything and beads of sweat continuously pour all over her face. "I'm.. I'm…". Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Somehow, he could see through Anko's lies. Maybe it's just a gift or maybe it was something more. That he still had to find out. "Ok. I had enough of this". Anko looked at Kakashi, surprised at what he just said. "Perhaps it better if we take a walk. The breeze could calm you." Anko smirked and raised a hand. "I'm in…"

Kakashi and Anko were both sitting in the grass fields, looking upwards at the sky. The soft cool breeze was pressing on their skin and it felt good. Not to mention chilly. "So…don't you have something to tell me?" Kakashi waited for her response. She sighed heavily as she began her story. " Orochimaru keeps bugging me. He just appears anywhere. In my mind, in my thoughts and recently…. In my dreams…". "What do you want to happen?", Kakashi asked. "Well…. I want it to stop. I'm trying hard to forget my past and move on and reminders of him would keep me from doing so…". Anko's voice was shaking, as if she wanted to cry all her grief out.

Kakashi never saw the woman so helpless before. Even when they were kids, when Anko was brought by ANBUs to Master Hokage, she just looked so brave. Most kids were afraid of her. She was fierce and strong, but the other kids never saw the good in her. Just because she was Orochimaru's student doesn't mean they're the same. But Kakashi was different. He saw the good in her. But he never saw the frail angel in her…..not until now.

The breeze fiercely pressed on their skin. It was as if the breeze was in synch with Anko's mood changes. Anko hugged herself as goose bumps crawled on her skin. Kakashi was used to this kind of climate. He traveled hundreds of winter wonderlands after all. " Are you feeling cold?", Kakashi asked. Anko shot a nasty look at him. "Ain't it obvious, Einstein?" .

What happened next was beyond anyone's imagination. Kakashi snuck behind Anko and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. Anko blushed for the first time in her life. Her heart was beating so hard it could choke her anytime! Kakashi looked as if he doesn't care at all. As if it was all normal for him. One side of Anko told her to make him stop but the other side felt…secure. At last, Anko gathered all her guts to say something. "What are you d-doing?". Anko desperately waited for a response. " I'm providing you with warmth. You said you were cold." At that, he smiled at her.

Anko wanted this to last forever. But she knew it couldn't. It would be too impossible. And it would look odd too! Imagine, Orochimaru's former student having an affair with Orochimaru's greatest rival. But, what the hell? _They shouldn't care. It's MY life after all…._ Anko sighed and just let this moment pass. That thought won't bug her for eternity.


	7. Chapter 7

WOW! Two chapters within an hour! I'm on a roll here! Here's Chapter 7! ENJOY!

Chapter 7: Thoughts Anko's POV 

Last night was really weird. I never imagined any of it happening. I mean…it was too impossible! Really! But…it felt…good. Oh why am I saying this? Well.. it really felt good. It was something I've never felt before. I felt safe and secure. It felt as if we were really made for each other. As if we love each other or something. Well… that's the sort of thing couples do right? But….we are not a couple. We are colleagues. We both fight for the greater glory of Konoha.

I grew up without knowing who I really was. Last thing I knew was I was the student of a cold-blooded murderer. A murderer who betrayed his motherland for his selfish deeds. A murderer they call Orochimaru…

I grew up hating myself for believing that old garbage. I grew up confused on who I really was. I wanted to find the sole purpose of my life. Konoha treated me right. In fact, too right. Everyone treated me like family and I greatly appreciated it. That's why I decided to protect this place. This place which treated me so well. And by protecting it, I knew someday I had to fight him… my master…. my teacher… Orochimaru….

Kakashi's POV 

What crossed my mind and made me do that thing? Was I THAT stupid? But nevertheless, it felt right. It's a feeling I never felt before but wanted to feel. I wanted to experience it, even for just a while. It's as if my body moved on it's own. A reflex. Yes. That's what they call it. It was like something I've read on Icha Icha Paradise. But those things happen only to people who are in-love. We are not in-love…or are we?

I don't know why or how but she's the only one who made me feel this way. Made me proud of myself. Made me feel like I can take on anything. Was it love that made me feel like this? I don't know. I'm not good at these things.

Anko's still in the process of completely forgetting her sorrowful past. I had a sorrowful past too. When my best friend Obito died, that was one of the times I felt so helpless. Felt so stupid of myself. I wanted to kill myself at that time. I felt like I don't do anyone any good. But I'm glad I didn't do it. I made the right decision.

Anko… I hope I do her any good.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to all my reviewers! You're the source of my inspiration! It's a cliche but its true!

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Dangerous Mission**

* * *

The very next day, everyone went back to their homes. Shikamaru was particularly depressed, his mom's gonna bully him again. Ino and Chouji laughed at their teammate's state. "Sensei?", came the asking voice of Sakura. "Aren't you walking home with us?". Sakura noticed Kakashi about to turn left when normally, they turn right to get home.

" I...err... have something to take care of. Take care, all of you.". Kakashi proceeded to his destination : The Master Hokage's office. Earlier this morning, Iruka came by to tell Kakashi that the Hokage wants to talk to him. "Hmm...sensei's acting weird lately" came the worried tone of Naruto. "Maybe he has problems with his girlfriend!". "Baka..." came Sasuke's unusually concerned voice. "He's not the type who has one..." _Or is he...?_

Tsunade stood up upon Kakashi's arrival. She looked really serious, unlike the other times. "I'm glad you could come on such short notice". " It's nothing, Hokage-sama "." I understand that you heard of Orochimaru's plan, right?". Now, Tsunade looked REAL serious. " Hai." Kakashi replied. " He's going to try and obliterate Konoha in one blow." " That's correct. " Tsunade walked across her table and looked outside the window. " As Hokage, I need to make sure I protect my people. And that's where you come in, Kakashi.".

Anko stared outside the window of her apartment. She had no misions today. No whatsoever. Iruka told her that the Hokage has been very worried recently and as a special jounin, she wanted to know why. Her true Hokage was Sandaime, of course. But, as a loyal ninja to the 3rd, she knew she had to obey the 5th equally. Out of boredom, she decided to walk around. _Something interesting might pop up.. or come my way..._

" So you are saying I have to stop Orochimaru's attack? Together with Jiraiya, Genma, Ebisu and Anko?". "Yes" replied Tsunade. "Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, Iruka and some of the other ANBU members will stay here as back-up in case some of Orochimaru's ninjas attack". " I accept... but...Hokage-sama? Can I make a request?". "What is it?" " Can you.. well... can you just assign Anko as a back-up?". Kakashi was now the one who looked REAL serious. So serious that Tsunade can't help but be curious. " And why is that?". " She might have a nervous breakdown once she's face to face with Orochimaru. I know you know her past and I think its better if she stays here with Gai and the others ". Kakashi tried his hard to control his tone from becoming worried. Tsunade should know nothing about his feelings. Nothing. " I'll think about it. For now you are dismissed." "Thank You..". Kakashi walked out of the door and left a smirking Tsunade. _Should I or shouldn't I?... This is interesting..._


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to all the reviewers! I'm trying my best here! Thanks for the undying support!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Wherever You Will Go**

* * *

After that talk with Tsunade, Kakashi went home to his apartment. Just as he entered his house, it started raining. He was lying on his bed, looking outside the window. _That night Anko told us about the farmwork mission... it was also raining... The night we decided to stay at the barn... it was raining... Is rain my source of luck?... What am I thinking? _

The next day, Kakashi went to Konoha's gates. Again, he was the only one missing as he was always late. " You never change..." came the drowny voice of Genma. " You should learn to come on time. Your students might catch that habit of yours and that's not good." came the teacher-like voice of Ebisu. " Oh what the hell? the important thing is he's here now" came the somewhat drunk vocie of the pervert Jiraiya. " Never mind me... I got lost at the path of life" Kakashi replied. " Why are we still here?". " We are waiting for Shizune for the briefing " Genma replied.

15 minutes passed before Shizune came. " I' m here! ". Shizune was panting and so the guys gave her time to breathe before asking for the details. " OK. I'm fine now." Shizune stood tall and began reading the details. " Your task is to infiltrate Orochimaru's camp. It's somewhere in the middle of Konoha Forest. If possible, kill him. Our back-ups will stay here and protect Konoha from enemy ninjas orochimaru might send. Is that clear?". Everyone nodded and proceeded to the mission.

Anko ran to Tsunade's office. She can't believe what she heard! The Attacking team already left without her! She was a part of that team! And only the Hokage can answer her. She opened the door and saw Tsunade seating on her couch caressing her piglet. " Hokage-sama! " came Anko's desperate and panting voice. " What is it, Anko?" asked Tsunade. " The Attacking team left without me...". " Oh that? ". Tsunade knew she had to explain. " Well... someone came up to me and told me you are better off with the Back-Up team so I agreed with this person and I put you on the Back-up team". Anko stood there rigid. _Who is this person? _As if she was reading Anko's mind, Tsunade replied. " Kakashi did... he seems worried about your well-being... "

Anko blushed and went rigid. So, Kakashi DID care for her after all. She also cared for him. She won't let him die on the battlefield. She knew in her heart she had to and wanted to follow him. " Excuse me..". Anko ran and ran and ran.She knew He needs her. He needs her now more than ever. _I'll follow you Kakashi.. I'll follow you.. Wherever you will go..._


	10. Chapter 10

minna! thanks for waitinG!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Towards the Bloody Camp**

**

* * *

**

Anko ran fast through the trees, not caring if some of the nasty branches rip her clothes off nor wound her. _I have to reach him.. If I don't stop this stupid war, not only will Konoha be in danger... I might lose him too.._

Kakashi, Ebisu, Jiraiya and Genma were also running through trees. Kakashi wa particularly quiet. _That woman might be following us. Anko's a stubborn lady and she won't let anyone decide for her... God.. pls... don't make her follow us.. this could be dangerous.. I don't want to lose her! _The silence was definitely killing Jiraiya so he decided to spice things up a little. "Ok." Jiraiya said "As the leader of this great mission, I demand that you all should be alert.."

Genma sighed. "No offense Jiraiya-sama.." Genma said "We all know that. I mean, if we didn't knew that, we shouldn't be jounins... nor ninjas for that matter.". Jiraiya made a come back and said "Just reminding, just reminding". Kakashi was lost in his own world, worrying about the special jounin. "We will reach the enemy camp anytime" Ebisu said. This was the start of a new battle... a battle where all of them could die...

Anko's feet were starting to tire out. _Damn feet! Maybe I should've taken those basic exercises seriously... _Anko sighed. She knew that she couldn't bring the past back. She's following Kakashi because she doesn't want to have regrets...

* * *

Thanks for your support minna! 


	11. Chapter 11

To all those who've waited a long time for this installation, I'm very sorry. You see, whenever I connect to the internet, the phone starts to malfunction and so, I couldn't put up Chapter 11. I'm really very sorry.

**Chapter 11: The Snake and The Master**

After some time, the group arrived at their destination. Orochimaru wasn't in sight. All of them took out their kunai and became alert. " Be careful, minna… for all we know, he might be hiding from us..", Jiraiya said in a hushed tone. Everyone looked around them and found no sign of Orochimaru.

_That trickster.. I know he's here somewhere…_Kakashi thought. When everyone became less alert than they were before, suddenly, a strong gust of wind appeared past them. Everything happened real fast. " Is it him?" Genma said reluctantly. Once again, they all prepared for battle. _What the heck? Everything still looks normal after that wind passed! _Ebisu thought. What they didn't know is that a pair of yellow viper eyes were staring at them from the trees around them.

Meanwhile, Anko was still miles away from Orochimaru's camp. For some reason, her feet were really tired despite the short distance she traveled. _What's happening to my body? Come on! I must hurry up before someone dies! _Due to her distant thinking, she had been less alert than usual. She was about to jump to another tree when suddenly… " Akkk! Get off me! "

The four shinobi were still looking around them. After some time, Genma heard rustling from the trees on his side. _What was that rustling sound? It was like a slithering sound… _he thought. Genma walked towards the patch of trees where he heard the rustling sound. " What the heck!".

Before Genma could come close to the patch of trees, a gigantic purple snake showed itself to him. Kakashi, Jiraiya and Ebisu looked at the snake, horrified. " What is that thing?" Ebisu said. " This is one of Orochimaru's pets.." Jiraiya replied, without a hint of shock in his voice. _O f course I know it's that guy's pet…_ he thought. " Who in their right minds would keep a pet as huge and as dangerous as this!" Ebisu said. "Who said Orochimaru thinks normally like others do?" Kakashi replied. _If Orochimaru's plan is to distract us with this snake.. then…! Oh no! _

Meanwhile, at Konoha, everything's just normal. No attacks whatsoever. The people are still doing their chores like any normal day. " That's strange.." Kurenai said "Everything's too…too quiet.." " I know.." Asuma replied. "If we're expecting an attack from Orochimaru, the blood bath should've started already.." Gai laughed hard, so hard that Kurenai and Asuma stared at him, with confused looks on their faces. "HAHAAH! I know what happened!" Gai said heartily. "Orochimaru got scared and ran away! HAHAH!". Kurenai sweatdropped and sighed. "Was that a joke?"

* * *

I promise I'll finish this before June. Please have patience with me, minna.


	12. Chapter 12

I'll be able to finish this fic before June, I promise. Until then, please have patience and faith in my work. Also, sorry for the previous short chapters.

**Chapter 12 : The Snake And The Master (Part II) **

Kakashi and the others were still staring at the massive snake, uncoiling itself right in front of them. Ebisu started to panic as the snake slithered and hissed. " That's a huge snake! " he bellowed " What should we do? ". " Just calm down everyone! Calm down and think of something before that tub of poison attacks us.." Jiraiya said. Genma took out several kunais swiftly and silently. Meanwhile, the snake was staring intensely at Kakashi.

_What're you planning to do, Orochimaru? What are you up to? _Kakashi was frantically thinking of Orochimaru's plans and a way to save themselves at the same time. _We've got to move fast. If that snake attacks, the whole forest will be decimated. Worse, it can slither towards Konoha and ruin the village… _Jiraiya was looking at Kakashi with great interest. He was waiting for whatever Kakashi plans to do._ Saa..what will you do now…..Yondaime's student?_

Meanwhile, Orochimaru was carrying Anko. He had an unusual pointy object pointed directly at Anko's neck. _Man, I can't believe Orochimaru tricked me! Was I that offguard? Have I been thinking too much? _Anko thought as Orochimaru continued to run through branches.

Orochimaru had a sly grin on his face. His complexion was ever so pale and his eyes were the epitomy of evil. Anko was afraid of him. That's right. No matter how strong she is, she's afraid of her former master. "Hehehe… I'm glad you're awake now, Anko. " Orochimaru slyly said " That sleeping fume of mine really worked. I can't believe I would be able to catch you without you putting up a fight.."

"Who are you to comment on my actions, **Orochimaru **" Anko boldly replied. Orochimaru grinned slyly at her. " Oh, so it's Orochimaru now eh? Not master anymore?" He lightly chuckled and continued to slyly grin at her. "I can't believe those lowlife ninjas of Konoha could change my student so much..". "Your former student, orochimaru.." Anko smirked. She didn't care about that fang-like object pointing at her neck. She knew she needed to voice out her opinion, just like always.

Orochimaru, once again, grinned at her. Anko noticed that there was something different about that grin. " You fell for that sharingan boy eh?..". And there was silence. Anko wanted to elbow him in the stomach but she knew that once she did something out of ordinary, that "thing" in her neck would stab her any moment in a flash. " Don't even bother to deny Anko.. don'te ven bother to retaliate.." he said. He clutched on the fang tighter. " This fang's pointy end emits a special poison which will kill even a dinosaur. Just follow me and you'll be fine…'

Meanwhile, Kakashi and the others were still on a staring contest with the massive snake. Everyone was silent. Only the hissing of the snake could be heard. " Listen… do what you think would be beneficial to us…. Let's use this handicap situation wisely.." Jiraiya commanded. Everyone nodded at him. In a flash, the four ninjas disappeared. The snakes eyes rolled to the left and to the right but it didn't see anything. Suddenly, Genma appeared behind the snake.

"Take this!" Genma sent a dozen of kunais flying towards the snake's back. All of them hit the snake and it hissed violently. When Genma safely landed, the snake turned to face him. It moved its tail violently towards Genma but Genma somersaulted in the air ( 00 wow…).

While the snake was busy trying to hit Genma, Ebisu appeared on its back and threw shurikens towards it's tail. The snake once again hissed violently as green blood came pouring out of its tail _Green blood? What the heck is this thing? _Ebisu thought. The snake moved its tail violently, attempting to thrash both Genma and Ebisu. _If we continue this, that snake will be as good as dead in no time… _Genma thought.

Thank you for waiting minna! Chapter 13 will be uploaded shortly…


	13. Chapter 13

Finally back! Here's chapter 13 for you! Also, I've been working on a project. I'm making my own manga entitled Tales of Aetheria. It's like a crossover of my favorite anime characters but, of course, I modified them so that I won't possibly insult anyone. For more info, go to my homepage! Somehow, I'm planning to write the storyline here at Here's chappie 13!

**Chapter 13: Orochimaru**

Genma and Ebisu continued their strategy as the snake continued to hiss violently. Suddenly, a gust of cool air passed Kakashi, which made him shiver. _What's this? I don't like the feel of this… I think… I think something bad has happened… but… what? _Kakashi was really thinking deeply. He was thinking so deeply he hadn't realize the snake was eyeing him dangerously. The snake started to slither towards Kakashi rapidly.

"Oi! Kakashi! Look out!". Kakashi snapped back to reality when he heard Jiraiya yell at him. His eyes widened at the sight of the massive snake right in front of him, uncoiling it's body dangerously. _Stupid reptile!_ Kakashi quickly jumped and threw several kunais towards the snake's left eye. The snake, being injured and all, wasn't able to evade. It hissed painfully as green blood flooded from it's left eye. The four shinobi evaded so that the green blood wouldn't cover them.

"What's happening to you, Kakashi?" Genma asked "You've been spacing out for quite some time now…" "Don't worry about me" Kakashi replied "I was thinking about…things…". Suddenly, the snake fell limply on the ground, covered by its own green blood. Clearly, it was dead.

" Finally… " Ebisu said. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed. "The darn snake is dead.." Jiraiya laughed heartily and congratulated the four of them. " That was fantastic!" he bellowed "You defeated the snake without my help! I'm really proud of you all!". He put his hands on his hips and laughed heartily. _I'd resign as a jounin if I couldn't defeat a giant tub of slime.. _Kakashi thought.

" I wouldn't be rejoicing right now if I were you, Jiraiya…."

The four shinobi turned their backs and there, they saw Orochimaru. Everyone's eyes widened, particularly Kakashi, when he saw Orochimaru carrying Anko. The pointed fang was still pointed at her neck. She couldn't do anything…

_Darn it.. I'm so helpless! _Anko desperately thought. _What is she doing here!_ Kakashi thought. Kakashi dropped his kunai. He was still staring at the struggling Anko and at the same time, the grinning Orochimaru. "Leave her out of this, Orochimaru" Jiraiya bitterly said. "Leave her out of this? You must be joking!" At that, Orochimaru laughed out loud like a maniac. Everyone had cold sweat on their foreheads. "Before you poisoned her mind and fed it with nonsense such as love and care, this woman was my student! She needs to be a part of this!" Orochimaru laughed out loud once again.

" How did you get to her?" Kakashi calmly said. He was trying so hard not to blow out of anger. He knew that to be able to defeat Orochimaru, one must have a clear and focused mind. " How did I get to her, you ask?" Orochimaru replied "Well…little Anko here was traipsing around the Konoha Forest, all alone. She thought she would be able to chase the four of you. She thought she would be able to trick her former master and get away with it. And that was where little Anko went wrong.."

Anko growled and glared at Orochimaru. Orochimaru smirked at her face. " And so.." Orochimaru continued. "I caught little Anko wandering the woods. As her former master, I was worried about her so I knocked her down and brought her here, where she could see all of her friends…"

_Damn you… _Kakashi thought as he desperately hid his anger. _I swear I'll kill you for this.. Orochimaru.._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 is finally here! I wrote this today because this is the last day of the summer vacation here at my country. I just want to make sure the readers get a new chappie at least before I start school… Thanks for the reviews and support! Also, if I wrote something out of ordinary, forgive me. I haven't really finished Naruto since the damn station who shows it here keeps on repeating it. YEAH! FROM EPISODE ONE! THE HECK?

**Chapter 14: The Battle**

Jiraiya saw through Kakashi's mask. He knew he was boiling with anger. He glared at Orochimaru. " Why're you doing this, Orochimaru? Have you no shame? That is your former student! You've kidnapped your own student!" At that statement, Orochimaru shrilly laughed and flickered that abominable long tongue of his. "You've just said the key word yourself, Jiraiya." He then laughed again. "She is my FORMER student. I have all the right to torture her, just like any evil man will! And besides, I really never paid attention to my students.. they're all just instruments to me.."

"Why you…" Ebisu was very angry now. Ebisu had his share of students, including Naruto and Konohamaru. " That's the last straw! Students are the most precious things a teacher could ever have! They're the product of the teacher's hard work and love! I won't have you insulting that saying, you beast!". Everyone was amazed at how brave Ebisu was, to actually say those words to a formidable enemy like Orochimaru.

Orochimaru laughed louder upon hearing what Ebisu had just said. " Hard work? Love? Don't make me laugh you fool!" he bellowed. Anko was whimpering. Orochimaru tied a handkerchief around her mouth, her hands and feet. Anko could easily take it off but then, she is within Orochimaru's grasps. Surely, it will be very hard.

Kakashi looked at Anko, still trying to hide the fact he is very worried about her. _Damn, I'm helpless… I should do something.._ he thought. Anko looked at him and waved her head. _What? What is she trying to say? _He wondered. Clearly, Anko couldn't speak. _Whatever she's going to say… I would fight that snake… even if it costs me my life…_

Kakashi took a brave step forward as his three companions looked at him. "What's the matter, Kakashi?" Genma asked. " Let me face him.." Kakashi said, "Alone..". Ebisu gasped, Genma sweated hard and Jiraiya's eyes widened. Upon hearing that, Anko waved her head furiously, trying to convey a message to him.

_That look on his eyes.. Oh no! He isn't gonna stop! God damn it, KakashI! Don't be such a martyr! _These thoughts flooded all throughout Anko's mind. It was ringing in her ears. She turned pale with worry at what might happen to him because of her stubbornness.

"WHAT?THAT'S INSANE!" Ebisu screamed at him. Yet, Kakashi didn't care. He would do this for everyone… for Konoha and most especially.. _For Anko _he thought. "Are you sure about that?" Jiraiya asked. Not even a single tinge of worry could be heard from Jiraiya's tone. Kakashi nodded. Jiraiya smirked. " I thought so.. you know, you are just like him…as stubborn as him…" Jiraiya looke upwards at the sky and smiled at it. _Your student is so much like you… Yondaime…_"What? Don't tell me you're letting him do this, sir!" Genma said. " Let him do it, Genma…." Jiraiya said "Even if we stop him… he won't listen anyways so.. why waste our time stopping the poor lovestruck boy?" At that, Jiraiya laughed.

Orochimaru also laughed. Anko panted and whimpered. She knew nothing could stop him..not even her. "Well, this is starting to get interesting" Orochimaru slyly said "I thought worms like you guys won't be able to amuse me! Turns out, I was wrong!" At that, he threw Anko's body in front of Ebisu. Ebisu and Genma quickly aided here and took the strings of her. " Don't Kakashi! It's suicide!" Anko helplessly shouted. Kakashi didn't tick. Only one thing was in his mind. _Revenge…_

"Well then, enough talk.. let's start this." Orochimaru hissed. _Great, everything's falling into place. I should get rid of this nasty Kakashi first and then, Konoha's next…_

CAUTION: IF YOU WISH TO CONTINUE TO READ THE FIGHT SCENE, I'M WARNING YOU. ONLY TECHNIQUES FROM THE FIRST THREE SEASONS WILL BE WRITTEN AND THE REST…. WELL… WILL COME FROM MY OWN IMAGINATION. THANK YOU FOR READING…

The battle started. Both Kakashi and Orochimaru ran very fast towards the right. Kakashi took several kunais out and started throwing them to Orochimaru. Orochimaru's abominable tongue stretched out and catched the thrown kunais. The tongue then pulverized the kunais (God knows how…) and started darting the tongue towards Kakashi. Kakashi swiftly jumped in mid air and threw shurikens towards the tongue. The shurikens did its work, as it successfully pinned Orochimaru's tongue to the ground.

Kakashi then proceeded towards Orochimaru. _I better be careful…_ he thought. He cautiously threw several kunais towards Orochimaru and in a poof of smoke, Orochimaru turned to a log. _Kawarimi technique? Heh! I knew it!_ He thought. Kakashi landed on the ground and the real Orochimaru appeared from behind a tree. Orochimaru slyly grinned at the raging Kakashi. "Very good…" Orochimaru said " I knew you threw those kunais on purpose. I was amazed at how quickly you managed to know that thing was a copy without even using your Sharingan. You're very good… and that's the very reason as to why I should kill you first." The two continued fighting.

Anko helplessly looked at the two fighting figures. One was her former master, whom she despises to the core and the other was a man. A man who is her fellow ninja. A man who was always there to help her and protect her. A man who is a pervert, but nevertheless, nice. A man named Hatake Kakashi.

_Please stop this… I don't want to see you hurt because of me.. stop this right now… Kakashi…. Please.._ At that, for the first time, Anko helplessly broke down and cried.

Yeah, I know it's a bit crappy but nonetheless, I hope you liked it. Please review! Chappie 15 will be up in no time!


	15. Chapter 15

Hi! Thanks for your support minna! Your positive outlook on my story has given me power to write more! Even the negative ones helped me. Also, I'm sorry for the long intervals… its just that I'm aiming to retain my place in the honor roll of our school so thanks for understanding! Also, like I said in the previous chapter, I'm not a Naruto expert. I've only watched 3 seasons and that's 3 months ago. So, please forgive me if I haven't been able to write juicy techniques or something like what you expect. Sorry for the inconvenience.

**Chapter 15: The Battle Part II**

Time passed and you could tell who was winning. Genma and Ebisu were worried. Jiraiya was just staring at the fight. Anko, meanwhile, stared at the ground, her eyes blank. _I don't want to watch.. I can't bear to watch…_ she thought

Kakashi had cuts on his shoulders and legs (A/N: I know its very unlike Kakashi to be seen like this but what do you expect? He's facing Orochimaru now, not a random hooligan! ) _Damn, he's not called a sannin for nothing…_ he thought. Orochimaru had his own share of VERY small cuts on his body. He was still slyly smirking at his opponents.

"Hnn.. and I expected better from a renowned ninja like yourself" Orochimaru said. Kakashi wanted to strangle him but he kept his cool and breathed in heavily. A huge slash in his right arm caught his sight. The bleeding of said slash was starting to clot but even so, the searing pain didn't disappear. _What kind of wound did he inflict on me? Why isn't the pain vanishing?_. He bit his lower lip, trying to suppress the pain of the wound.

Orochimaru noticed Kakashi staring at the slash he made. He laughed out loud, causing everyone around to look at him. "Is it painful?" he said, "That's because it isn't an ordinary wound, my friend. It's called the Snake's Venom. Aside from the physical pain, currently, my venom is starting to move around your body. That means you have only a little time left." At that, he laughed out loud once again.

Kakashi calmed himself down, although he was shocked upon hearing the venom part of Orochimaru's statement. He tried to think of a way out of this mess. He knew he needed to finish this fight before the venom starts to eat his organs. _What should I do? What can I do? Damn…I should've been more careful. Think Kakashi, think!_

Orochimaru's victorious laugh ended when he saw a small smirk creep upon Kakashi's face. Now it was his turn to be confused. " I never knew I would ever use this technique. I knew my sharingan wouldn't be able to copy your techniques. But… it certainly can copy the techniques of my previous opponents…" Kakashi said. " Do you honestly think an empty threat like that would be able to send me running off? I don't think so!" Orochimaru said with a malevolent grin in his face.

Kakashi knelt down and placed his bleeding arm on the ground. The blood fell on the ground and formed a small pool. Orochimaru watched closely as Kakashiplaced both of his palms flat on the pool of his own blood. _What is he doing?……WHAT THE? _

The blood traveled around Orochimaru and formed a circle, enclosing Orochimaru in the middle. Orochimaru was surprised when he couldn't move. " What's this? Why can't I move?" Orochimaru said. Kakashi smirked. " It's Shikamaru's shadow binding technique. I've copied it before". The blood continued to travel towards Orochimaru, forming a star inside the circle. Orochimaru was standing directly at the center of the star. Suddenly, an eerie sound echoed in both of Orochimaru's ears. He wanted to use his hands to shield his ears but he couldn't, since he's under the shadow binding technique. "WHAT IS THIS SOUND?" Orochimaru screamed. " Like it? It's one of your former student's sound techniques. I got it particularly from Kinuta Dosu."

"Impressive…" Jiraiya said. " What is happening, sir?" Genma asked. " I haven't seen a technique quite like that before. Kakashi's using all of his remaining strength to use that technique." Jiraiya replied. " What is it exactly?" Ebisu inquired.

" I don't know the name of the technique but my hunch is, he formulated it all by himself. Using the chakra and the blood of the user, you instruct the chakra to move the blood around your opponent. Of course, a trapping jutsu will be activated once the blood successfully forms a star inside the circle. It seems like the technique can only be used by someone who has a sharingan and someone as skillful as Kakashi. Then, using the remaining chakra in your body, you can use all of the techniques you've copied before to your opponent. That's what he's dong now…" Jiraiya explained.

_I'm proud of you, Yondaime. You've managed to produce an outstanding student, possessing your courage and intelligence. _Jiraiya thought as he once again looked up in the blue, blue sky.

Kakashi felt the venom circulating around his body. He winced at the burning pain it inflicted on him. _Darn.. I must hold on. Hang on…_he thought. Orochimaru was still experiencing a variety of techniques which Kakashi has used against him. He experienced Naruto's Rasengan, TenTen's Twin Dragon Scrolls, Lee's Initial Lotus and Sasuke's Chidori. All of these were possible because of Kakashi's clone, which he made before the assault.

When the technique assault was over, Orochimaru spat blood on the ground. He still can't move his body because the shadow binding jutsu was still there. He had cuts and bruises all over his body. He was panting real hard. The bad part is, Kakashi was already at his limit. Everyone was surprised when the blood star started to disappear. Shortly after, the blood circle also disappeared. Kakashi knelt on the floor and spat blood. This caused a small evil smirk to cross Orochimaru's lips.

"Hehehe.. I.. see.. you've… reached… your.. limit" Orochimaru said. Kakashi continued to spit blood on the ground. " I… must.. not…give.. up…" he muttered. Unfortunately, his body was already feeling the venom's effects. He fell on the ground, already unconscious. The last thing he heard was Anko's voice screaming his name.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi! I'm sorry for the long wait! Schoolwork's really pressuring me! To all the loyalists of my fanfic, here's chapter 16 for you! Enjoy!

**Chapter 16: **

Once again, it was raining cats and dogs in Konoha. The people also seem to share the weather's sentiments too. Everything was so dull. Kakashi slowly opened his eyes. _What the heck happened? _he thought. While he was lost in thought, his body quickly cringed in pain. "Itte…"

Kakashi looked at his body. His body was covered with bandages, each with a tinge of bloodstain. Kakashi laid his head back to his pillow and stared at the ceiling. _What the heck happened? _he thought once again. " I see you're awake…"

Kakashi looked at the door of his room with corner of his eyes. That was where the voice came from. He saw a smirking Anko walking towards him. Anko sat on a stool beside his bed and she, also, stared at him. " What? Is something in my face?" Anko amusingly asked. "…What're you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"Watching over you and taking care of you.." Anko replied. "I see…what happened anyway?" Kakashi asked. "Well.. you passed out after using that technique of yours" she replied. Kakashi averted his gaze to the misty window beside him. "What happened to Orochimaru after that?"

Anko looked down on her lap, her hair covering her eyes. Kakashi didn't like the look of it,. "…he got away… didn't he?" he concluded. "W-well.." Anko said, her voice shaking. "Jiraiya fought him for a while but he managed to get away..". " I see….so, why're you here?" he asked.

"Now what kind of question is that?" she asked smirking a bit. Anko looked at his eyes and saw that he was serious. Her eyes changed as she stared back at him as seriously as he is staring at her. "I'm here to take care of you. I've said that before right?". "Well, you don't have to do that. You can go now" he said. Anko was surprised at what he said.

"Why should I go? I can't leave a wounded person like you alone!" she fired at him. "I can handle this by myself. Now go…" Anko looked at him as he looked away from her. She couldn't believe he was saying these to her. "What's your problem!" she shot back at him. "Listen, I don't need help from someone who is the reason as to why I look or feel this way" he stared at her. Actually, you could call it a light glare.

"How could you say that?" Anko fired back at him "It wasn't my fault!". "Who was the one who went there when I've used all my power to stop her from doing so? Who was the one who disobeyed the Hokage? Who was the one whom I needed to save and by doing so, achieved this state? Now tell me, who was that person?". When he said this, Kakashi looked and sounded dead serious. "No one asked you to help me, jerk!" she shot back at him. Anko could feel hot tears attempting to fall from her eyes but she tried her best for it not to happen. Kakashi, looking emotionless and all, was still staring at her. "But I had to help you. It was my duty and it was a part of the code I follow." He replied

Anko stood up, gritting her teeth at him. She felt really hurt. " You know what? I'm wasting my time! I don't need to help someone who doesn't need help from me! I'm going! I hate you, jerk!". Anko ran outside, really really hurt. Kakashi looked at the misty window and stared at the sky beneath it. _……What the hell have I done?_

Outside the apartment, Anko was still running but this time, tears were indeed rolling down her eyes. She cried because she felt like crying and because she wanted to cry. She was hurt real bad. _Kakashi's a jerk! He's a jerk! He's a goddamn jerk! I hate him! I hate him so much! I'll never look after him again! I'll never… I'll never see him again if that's what he wants!_ After those thoughts, Anko ran away to where her feet took her.

What Kakashi didn't know is that that could be the last time he'll ever see her…

It's a bit short because this is sort of an intro as to what happened after the battle. But, I hope you guys enjoyed it! See you in chapter 17!


	17. Chapter 17

Hi! I'm sorry for the long wait! Schoolwork's really pressuring me! And I had some…problems. If you know what I mean. To all the loyalists of my fanfic, here's chapter 17 for you! Enjoy!

**Chapter 17: Remembering You**

After a week, all of Kakashi's wounds healed. He was now ready to accept missions like before. And his first mission was none other than..

"Oi! Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi knew that voice very well. And though it was very annoying, he had to admit he missed it for a while. Kakashi walked towards his waiting students: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

"Oi! Sensei! You're late again!" came the loud (and a bit annoying..) voice of Naruto.

Kakashi sweatdropped as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry. I was lost in the pathways of life…"

"AHHHHH! HERE COMES THOSE LIES AGAIN!" said Sakura. Inner Sakura was infuriated (and we don't want that.. ;;).

"No. Really." Came the answer of their bit frightened teacher.

"Whatever you say, sensei.." said Sasuke

"SO! Are you feeling fine now, sensei?"

"Yes I'm fine Naruto. Don't you worry."

"What is our mission anyway?"

"We're here to clean the outskirts of Konoha, Sakura. Recently, some hooligans have dumped garbage there, not knowing that it is still our territory. We've got a lot of work to do, people."

"Fine…..Let's just go…"

"As Sasuke said, kids, we must go.."

"WE ARE NOT KIDS SENSEI!" came Sakura and Naruto's screams.

Meanwhile…

"God! This place stinks!" said Sakura as she covered her nose while raking garbage. "What kind of people produced these smelly garbage?!"

"Dunno.." Naruto said, who was by the way also covering his nose and raking garbage. "How dare they soil our village? When I see them I'm gonna use my Kage Bunshin on them."

"Hnnn.." was the only reply the also nose-covering and garbage-raking Sasuke said.

Kakashi was staring at space. He was sitting on a boulder. His mind was subconsciously drifting away.

I wonder where Anko is. It's been some time since I've seen her around Konoha… 

-Flashback-

The reason why Kakashi was late was because he reported to Tsunade first before meeting his team. Kakashi stood in front of Tsunade, who was sitting on her chair, rubbing her piglet.

"I'm glad to see you're fine now, Kakashi." Tsunade said "We were at a particular loss without a fine ninja like you."

"Your words flatter me, Hokage." Kakashi replied

Tsunade laughed real hard. "Oh boy, let's stop this formality thing, alright? More formalities from you and I'm afraid my stomach's gonna give up due to laughing!"

"I agree. So..what is my team's mission for today?"

"Well..unknown people have dumped garbage in the outskirts of Konoha. I need you and your team to clean those up. Quite frankly, the residents near the outskirts smell the stench those garbage has to offer. And we don't want uneasy people.."

"I understand." He sighed. "I would like to know if.."

"If Anko's back or not, right?"

Kakashi just nodded.

Tsunade sighed and she looked real serious. And sad. "Well…she hasn't been back since last week. I've assigned some chuunins to find her but it was unsuccessful I've even assigned some ANBU to find her but, sadly, no one has seen her yet."

Kakashi's heart was really pinched with guilt. His stomach somersaulted with grief and fear. He excused himself from sight. Meanwhile, Tsunade had her own perception.

What did you do to her, Kakashi? 

-End of Flashback-

A strong wind passed them. Kakashi heard Sakura's screams but he continued reminiscing anyway. He missed Anko and he had to admit that one. He also wanted to be the one to find her. But, sadly, he felt guilty. It's as if he had no more face to show to her.

Somewhere…..someone….sneezed….

Did you like it? The romance starts at chapter 18! Thanks for the undying support! Please understand what I'm going through! Ja ne!


	18. Chapter 18

Hello guys! I'm really really really sorry for the long intervals between updates! But I promise you that I'm going to try my best to update whenever I have the chance. Here's chappie 18!

**Chapter 18: Anko's Musings **

Somewhere in the Forests of Konoha………

Anko was sitting under a tree. Yes, here she was, enjoying nature and the shadow the trees could offer. Everything was perfect: the place was perfect, the wind was perfect, hell, even her job was now perfect for her! But then, what people say were right: if you have luck in your job, your skills or your studies, then you just have no luck in love.

Love?..Tsss.. The word make Anko's stomach grumble in protest. She didn't want love. She didn't want a guy in her life because..

Guys bring problems in your life instead of happiness

Guys are hard to understand

Guys are insensitive jerks

Girls don't need Guys to live

Yes, these are just SOME of the MANY reasons as to why Anko doesn't need a guy. _Tsch..I don't need Kakashi. More like he's the one who needs me. It's his loss, not mine._

WAIT! STOP! She did not just think of that. Her mind was drifting around guys and why she shouldn't fall in love with them, right? So why did that one-eyed freak pop on her mind? _This can't be happening_ she thought

_Do I..do I love the freak?_

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Her scream made the birds fly away. Her scream made the squirrels and other furry little animals trample away. Her screams made the insects and the bees buzz away. Basically, her scream made the forest partially isolated.

She clutched her head, trying to think a way out of that sentence.

_No, I don't love him. Yes, that's right! I will never love a guy! That isn't possible! I would never fall in love with a member of the species weaker than women! That's it!_

According to Anko, here are the reasons as to why she doesn't love Kakashi:

Kakashi is a guy (and Anko hates guys)

He is an insensitive jerk

He is so unattractive, what with that stupid mask and gray hair of his! (Anko gulps after thinking of this)

He is stupid

He doesn't appreciate the simple things people who cares for him do

He has too much secrets

He is so full of himself. Even he needs others to survive. He shouldn't push away the people who cares for him and are trying their best to make him feel good and well

He doesn't appreciate what she does for him..

WHAT!? WHAT WAS THAT LAST LINE!? She didn't think of that!

Anko scratched her head out of confusion. Even if the lists she made seem hilarious to others, it wasn't for her. She was pouring out everything here. She was confused. Rather, she IS confused. She didn't know if what she feels is love. She didn't know why she was always thinking of him. She didn't know why this was happening to her. She didn't know why she did this. She didn't know why she was so angry at him. All these things bugged her and infuriated her to no end.

_Damn…What's happening to me?_

Kinda short, I know but I made this chappie solely for Anko and her confusions. The drama starts next chapter. Please support me and wait for me! Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

Gosh…I really feel guilty. It's been such a long time. But, thanks to those who supported me! Here's chapter 19!

**Chapter 19: A Startling Revelation**

Kakashi was still watching over his students. Yet, he was still thinking of a certain person.

"Naruto! What are you doing!?!?" Sakura yelled

Naruto was lying on the ground, a tired look on his face.

"I can't handle this anymore…" he groaned. His eyes widened with shock when he saw Sakura's slipper flying towards his face. The slipper hit him and he fell on the ground.

"You BAKA!" Sakura once again yelled. "Sasuke and I are working our butts off here while you, you baka, are lying on that floor doing nothing!". Sakura then looked sweetly at Sasuke. "Isn't that right, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke just grunted as he continued his work. _Dobe!_

Kakashi sighed. His team was causing a ruckus and he doesn't even do anything about it. Not that he needed to do anything about it. His team was just…unstoppable. Kakashi continued to gaze at the sky, a blank expression etched on his face.

_What should I do? Should I go look for her? Honestly, I have an idea as to where she could be right now…_ His eyes starts to narrow. _She always goes there when something bothers her, or when something out of the ordinary happens to her. So should I?_

Kakashi wanted to. He really wanted to go. But then, he couldn't face her. And besides, his team is currently on a mission. Right now. Now, if only he could find a good excuse...

"Sensei…"

Kakashi turned towards the direction of the voice. He was surprised to see his three students standing in front of him. Frankly, he was surprised. _Damn…was I THAT preoccupied I didn't even felt them coming?_

Kakashi faked a smile. "Are you done? That was quick…"

"Actually…" Sakura stated "We aren't done, sensei. We just noticed you. And you look so preoccupied…"

Kakashi smirked. _Was it THAT obvious?_

"Is it…" Sasuke said. "Is it about Anko-sensei?"

Kakashi's eyes widened with surprise. He, then, stared at his students, and forced a smile.

"Anko? It's not that! I was just staring at the sky. What's so wrong about that? And why would I think of Anko?" he nervously replied (for the very first time, Kakashi was actually nervous 00)

"Ummm…" Sakura mumbled "A-actually, we saw something we shouldn't have seen." Kakashi looked at her. "Sensei, you see…"

_Flashback (The day Anko and Kakashi fought)_

_Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were all walking towards Kakashi's apartment. Sakura was carrying a brown bag filled with apples. She turned to her two companions and smiled at them._

"_I hope Sensei's feeling better…" she said with a smile_

"_Yeah!" Naruto replied energetically. "He's the only true teacher for this student!"_

"_Hnn…" Sasuke remarked "More like Kakashi-sensei is the only one who could stand your stupidity…"_

"_NANI!?!?!" Naruto glared at the Uchiha. "I'll have you know I trained with lots of other teachers before, including that perverted hermit Jiraiya and the equally perverted Ebisu!"_

_Sasuke smirked. "Wow. You've been working with a lot of perverts lately. Amazing."_

_This made Naruto a lot more furious. "WHY YOU!?"_

_Sakura glared at Naruto. Naruto flinched. "Uzumaki, you better shut up or I'll send you flying to Jupiter!"_

_After some time, they arrived at Kakashi's apartment. Sakura was about to knock when suddenly…_

"_How could you say that? It wasn't my fault!"_

_Upon hearing that, the three students looked at each other_

"_Was that…" Sakura said_

"_Anko-sensei?" Naruto finished._

"_There's only one way to find out…" Sasuke mumbled_

_The three students hid under Kakashi's window and peeked. Then they saw the whole scene._

_End of Flashback_

Kakashi was surprised at this startling revelation. He looked down sadly.

"You guys didn't have to see that…" He mumbled

"But we're glad we did! At least now, we know one way of helping you, sensei!" Sakura said. Kakashi looked at them. "You've been always there to help us, sensei, but up until now, we haven't even repaid your kindness and guidance properly. So here's what we're going to do..."

Kakashi was surprised to see his students smile at him, yes, even Sasuke.

"We will behave and do our mission quietly, while you, sensei, attend to more important business…" Sasuke said

Naruto grinned foxily at Kakashi. "I'll behave! Swear!"

Kakashi smirked at them. He then stood up and smiled at them.

"Thanks. I trust you behave." The three nodded at him. "Well…I'm off…"

Kakashi disappeared very quickly. Sakura turned around and stared at the garbage they still needed to clean. "Yosh! Let's do our best, you guys!".

There's chapter 19! I'm writing chapter 20 by the time you read this! Please continue to support me, minna!


	20. Chapter 20

I'm on a roll here! Here's chapter 20! And sadly, this'll be the last chapter…awww…

**Chapter 20: Finally**

Somewhere in the Forests of Konoha…

Anko was still sitting under the same tree. She was playing with a stick. Yes, the Anko Mitarashi is actually playing with a stick. She was writing/drawing something on the ground, using the stick. She was bored to death but she liked the ambiance of the forest.

The cool breeze, the heat of the sun, the shadow of the tree. Ah, this was paradise for her. Her paradise would have been complete if she had a CLEAR MIND, which she didn't have right now. Now, onto what she was writing/drawing…

There was a cloud, and two birds were sitting on it…

Anko smirked at the picture she produced. She then threw the stick away and stared at the picture. _This picture…it's one of my last remaining childhood memories. I wonder why the little me drew this. Oh well…_

Anko stared at the picture. She wanted to know why the little her drew this. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember anything. For some reason, she was infuriated. Then, using her pointing finger, she added another drawing next to it.

A stick of sweet dumplings…

Yeah. Now she was hungry. She then scratched her head. How could she be so childish? Suddenly, her stomach grumbled. She looked at it and glared at it.

"Stomach, damn you, cooperate…"

She sighed. She knew it wouldn't reply. If it did, she'd run for her life. No, wait. If she did run, the talking stomach would still follow her because it is her stomach.

_WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!? I'M GOING CRAZY!! TALKING STOMACHS!?_

Meanwhile…

Kakashi was running through trees at the forests of Konoha. He felt she was THERE. He knew she was THERE.

_She must be under that tree. I know her too well. I couldn't possibly be mistaken.._

Damn, he sounded desperate. When has this ever occurred to him? No. Never. Not even once. He couldn't imagine himself doing so much and wasting so much energy over a girl. No, a woman. _A woman who could pass anytime as a man, _he thought.

His speed accelerated. He knew he was near the damn tree and the damn woman.

_Anko…you know you could never escape me…_

Meanwhile...

Anko sighed as she rubbed her stomach. She was really hungry but for some reason, she didn't want to leave that spot. She stared at the sweet dumplings longingly.

_Sweet dumplings, oh, sweet dumplings…_

Suddenly, Anko felt something, the presence of someone who shouldn't be there. She stood up and took out a kunai.

_No, God, please no. Not HIM…_

Suddenly, the man she dreaded to see appeared in front of her. She glared at him and wielded her kunai violently towards him.

"What are you doing here, you jerk!?" she angrily asked.

"What do you think I'm doing here? I'm here to bring you back to Konoha." Kakashi replied. He started to walk towards her.

"No! Don't come near me, you jerk!" she glared at him

"I'm not here to fight you, you stubborn woman." He replied. He was now near her.

"No! I said don't come near me!" she started to walk backwards. Her eyes widened when she felt her back already pressed against the tree's trunk. Kakashi was directly right in front of her.

"There's no escaping now, Anko…" he said

"Why you!?" Anko was about to stab Kakashi with the kunai but he stopped her. He held her hand and swiftly got the kunai off it. He threw it away as he continued to stare at her.

"I'm a jounin. You must be stupid if you actually thought a stupid move like that could hurt me." He said. Anko just glared at him. Her eyes widened when suddenly, Kakashi pinned her on the tree trunk. Her glare softened but she was still angry…and nervous. She was surprised when Kakashi took his mask off. The jerk looked good without it. Oh she knew it, she was doomed. He looked so good….

"W-why you…get off me! I don't need you! GO AWAY! GO-"

Anko was surprised when suddenly she felt a pair of lips against her own. Kakashi was kissing her. Damn, the jerk! She tried to push him away but he was just too strong. He was holding her shoulders very firmly. Anko was confused.

Did she like him? Did he like her? Kissing is an act two people who like each other do right? So, why are they doing this if they don't like each other? Or do they?

Anko managed to muster enough strength to push him away. Kakashi just stared at her. Anko panted. She was furious…a bit.

"Why did you do that!?" she angrily asked him.

"Why do you think I did that?" he replied

"Oh for God's sake, stop with all those annoying returns!" she said. "I'm the one asking here, not you!"

"Well…" Kakashi said "What if I tell you I don't have an answer to that question and those annoying returns are all that I have right now?"

Anko was shocked. Yes, she really was shocked. The jerk kissed her and he didn't even know why he did that. She was furious. Oh so furious…

"You can't kiss a woman without a reason, you jerk! Especially, not me!" she said

"If I told you I liked you, would you even believe one percent of it?" he said

Anko's eyes widened with shock. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Kakashi liked her? And, more important, why did he think he wouldn't believe him?

"Is…is that true?" she asked

Kakashi inserted his hands inside his pockets and looked down. He wasn't sad, nor happy, nor angry. He had a blank expression on his face.

"…It is." He said. "I know I've been such a jerk. But being a jerk was all I could be in front of you. I felt something in my heart but I had no explanation for it. I didn't think it was love, rather, I refused to think it was love. But the truth just comes out in the end."

Anko was walking towards him, her eyes covered by her bangs.

" I found myself getting confused all the time." He continued. " It's as if I was thinking of something I really didn't have to think about. I was desperately searching for answers which were already there, locked up inside my heart. And…I just…I don't know. I'm not good at this thing and I'm worse at explaining it so-"

Kakashi was surprised when Anko suddenly kissed him. She pulled his face closer, her eyes closed. Kakashi kissed her back. Everything was innocent…at first.

Soon, the kiss started to become passionate and fiery. Kakashi wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as Anko wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He nibbled on her lips like it was candy. He couldn't get enough of her. He was addicted to her. He was obsessed with her. This was the first time he ever felt something like this brew inside him. The passion was overwhelming. Kakashi explored her mouth with his tongue. He memorized every corner of it. She was warm and he liked her warmth very much. Kakashi was the dominant one but we all know Anko wouldn't let ANYONE be dominant over her.

Anko bit his lower lip and this startled the man. Before Kakashi knew it, Anko's tongue was inside his mouth. It felt good. REAL good. He didn't want to lose to her like this but he obliged. Anko practically ravished his mouth.

_God, this woman's driving me crazy! _He thought.

After some time, the need for oxygen made its presence known and the two finished their kiss. They panted, gasping for breath. Their lips were swollen.

"How…dare…you…kiss me like that…" Kakashi said

"You wanted it, big boy, just admit it." Anko said.

"Yeah…I did." he said "And I don't think I've had enough…"

"Oh yeah?" Anko smirked mischievously at him. "You said you were here to bring me back to Konoha, right?"

Kakashi nodded. Anko smirked and inquired…

"Where exactly? My place or your place?"

Anko found a sweet replacement for her sweet dumplings. Finally.

**OWARI**

I was sweating while writing this chapter. Yup, I was. Anko is really naughty, isn't she? Hehe. I wonder, will it be her place or his place?

Yep, this is the last chapter and I had a lot of fun writing this story. Thanks to all who supported me!


End file.
